My Betrothed
by Unknown1152
Summary: Before and Since birth, Naruto Uzumaki had been told that he was to marry the town's rulers son, Sasuke Uchiha by his friends and family. life was simple for the small blonde... until Sasuke did the unthinkable to the said blonde with the help of a pinkette girl and his other friend's! I think you all know where this is going to lead, right?
1. chapter 1

_**after some time and the fact that I had to find away to regain my old chapter's I have finally got them and have decided to fix them!so here's the first chapter (again) please enjoy~**_

 _ **also please forgive me for doing this vut if you uncomfortable with reading this type of story than just don't read this at all, again sorry and please enjoy!**_

"I will only say thing's once, but it appears that you obviously did not hear me the first damn time, so I shall tell you again, Say what you had just saidAGAIN!!!!"

the air felt like it was about to stiffen more from all the tension that was being released into the air as the terrifying man known as Sasuke Uchiha was demanding that the young servent re-tells him the information that he had just found out.

"ye-yes well, we th-the staff, town and your parents all wish t-to know if y-you are going to marry lady Haruno, o-or Lady Hyuga-" a poor shaking servant had shakingly said, but only to be cut off by the said angry boss he had.

"andWHYdo you need to know and questionTHAT!?"

Sasuke had watched in disgust as the young servant had started to tear up again and continued to shake in fear as he was trying to explain himself to his now pissed off boss but it has shown that not only is the servant a coward but it has also shown that the servant has a death wish they wish that would be fulfilled.

"s-sir, it's-"

"What he's implying is that the people of konoha and your father wish to know what your next move is now that you are completly in charge of both konoha and sand country. do you intend on continuing spending your days a free man, or do you intend to finally settle down and wed like you were told to do?"

Sasuke had to hold back a growl that was just begging to escape his throat as he saw his second in command and his friend come in and explain what he already knew what the servant was asking.

 _ **'leave it to Hyuga to come and ask the obvious.' Sasuke had thought calmly as he began to calm down from his rage fit.**_

although he truly knew he couldn't blame Neji nor the servant for the question that was now being brought up again, he knew that this day would come but was it already that time to finish this all. this promise that his parent's and his other half's parent's had made long before both him and his other half was born.

now people have always told him that you can't just Marry off your unborn children to someone before they were even born, but then again... they didn't come from old families that had done this type of things so what the hell to they even know anyway!!!

Sasuke had let out a sigh as he looked out the window and had started to think of his other half and their current situation.

'I've been ready since the day I found out about the betrothel, but what about him.'

Sasuke had continued to think long and hard about his decision but as he did the other two in the room were simply waiting for the young Uchiha to just say they words they knew they'd hear.

'I've waited long enough _ **as it is**_ , it's been a good couple of year's and now he is of age and have become someone different than he was back than, it's time to finally fulfill the promise that was made by both our parents and it's time for me to claim what is rightfully mine.'

Sasuke had thought as he began to remember of his other half and what he might be like now as an adult. and it was with that newly found determination that the young Uchiha had turned to look at both men with an all knowing smirk and had said to them in his still cold tone.

"Yes, the time has come to fulfill our parents promise and wed just like they had wanted us too."

Neji and the Servant had gave a short nod and had left to start the preparations for the wedding, once Sasuke knew that they had left, he had allowed himself to smile as he thought of his othet half.

'it's time to marry my sweet sweet... Naruto'

and with that, Sasuke was left to do what he was originally doing... thinking about his said fiance.

 _ **Here is the first chapter (again) and I hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you all think.**_


	2. chapter 2

_**hello and welcom to another chapter but i wish to have a bit of your time to say this to you...STOP BEING A COWARD!**_

 _ **I DON'T APPRECIATE WHEN PEOPLE HIDE BEHIND THE GUEST ON THE REIVEW AND TROLLS PEOPLE.**_

 _ **I RESPECT THAT PEOPLE HAVE THEIR OWN OPINIONS AND WILL TYPE IT OUT BUT I TRULY DESPISE PEOPLE WHO ONLY DO THIS BECAUSE THEY ARE A COWARD AND HIDE BEHIND THE GUEST OR A COMPUTER SCREEN.IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY STORY THAN PLEASE LEAVE, I DON'T WRITE FOR YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER, I WRITE FOR ME AND ME ALONE.**_

 _ **ALSO FOR THE LAST REIVEW I TRULY THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT THE COMPLETE THING, I'M STILL NEW TO THIS AND I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS ALL WORKS SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR POINTING THAT OUT TO ME, IT WILL BE FIX AT ONCE.I SAY THIS ONCE AND ONCE ALONE, IF YOU HAVE A HARD TIME OR JUST DON'T LIKE MY STORY THAN LEAVE!FOR THOSE THAT DO PLEASE ENJOY.THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

In a city five cities away from what had just happened in the fist chapter, lives a beautiful boy with the most purest sky blue eyes, long golden blonde hair and the most softest sun kissed skin in that said town lives a 21 year old boy by the name of Naruto.

It was one of those normal days for the cute blonde, he was typing away on his computer without a care in the world and was just simply enjoying the rare quietness that was in his shared dorm room... that was until he heard his door being slam open.

the boy had felt a small but warm smile appear on his face as he new who had slammed open his door so there truly was no need for him to turn around just yet.

"Hey there Kiba what's up, need anything?"

there was a long but air killing pause that had just filled the air until the said boy had started to ask his question.

"Heya Naruto, where the hell is all of the anchovies!? I can't find them anywhere?" Kiba had asked in a slightly paniced tone.

Once the sentance was said, the said boy became a mixture of fear and slightly worried. Once the boy had stopped typing on his computer, he had turned around in his chair and took his glasses off as he knew he had to tell his best friend the truth and boy was he afraid to do so.

once he had turned around he had gotten a good look at his friend, while Naruto was a small 5ft and in Kiba's words a girly looking boy, his friend Kiba looked like his mom's identical twin sister.

he was a 5"6 boy that had dark brown hair that had stopped at his neck, the body that rivaled with any sports person alive, slighly chubby cheeks that had two adroable triangles on them and to top it alllll off he had a face of a 16 year old school girl, to be frank with ya out there, there wasn't a damn look on his outer apperance that screamed he was a boy but the only thing that told you he was, was his voice.

Naruto had token a gulp of fresh air has he then opened his mouth to tell his friend the truth.

"Um... Kiba... Choji ate them all last night..."

it took the burnette only a good few seconds to register what his blonde haired friend had said before his face turned red as he ran towards the said culprit.

"WHAT!? CHOJI, YOU FATASS HOW COULD YOU EAT ALL OF THE ANCHOVIE'S!?" Kiba had screamed out in pure anger.

once he had heard his name being called from them small dark haired burnette, the tall man had simply let out a sigh as he tried to walk away from the burnette before things got ugly again.

"what?! I was hungry man, sheesh no need to get your panties in a twist about it." Choji had said in hope to calm Kiba down.

but his last words had only caused the burnette to get even redder and start to jump on the taller boy.

 _ **"DON'T YOU DARE JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME YOUNG MAN, I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT PANTY STATMENT HUH!?"**_ Kiba had screamed as he began to chase after the light haired burnette, who had finally gotten free fron his dog lover friend.

And just like that, the duo and engaged into a game of cat and mouse as they ran or rolled around the house. One trying to kill the mouse and the mouse wants to just get away so he can just get back to doing his homework.

as the two were doing this action, the beautiful small blonde had let out a soft but humorous laugh escape his soft, pinkish lips as he then studied his second friends apperance in awe.

while he and Kiba was both small guys and was at least around the 5ft area, Choji on the other hand was anything but small... in more ways than one as well...

Choji was nothing but muscle now as an adult, had a mixture of green and brown eyes, light brown hair that was recently cut into an army style haircut and was exactly 6ft tall and over all just looked like he was some muscle-bound freak but in reality was as sweet a sugar and caring big brother figure to the two small males.

Naurto just couldn't stop the feeling of sadness and fear that he was feeling inside of his gut, it was as if it was telling him that something awful was about to happen... something... something evil..

but what?!

but as Naruto's thought's were starting to take off into the rollercoaster of terror inside of his mine, they were immideatly stopped aa he heard the house phone began to ring.

 _ **"I GOT IT!"**_ Naruto had said as he had instantly ran to the still ringing phone.

once he had finally made it to the phone he had quickly picked it up and was prepared to talk to who ever was on the other side of it, completly unaware of who was one the other end.

"Hello! this is Naruto uzumaki speak-"

"hahahahah so I did get the right number than."

"Ki-Kisame?!" Naruto had asked in both hope and amazement.

"Heya blondy, long time no see, hear, letter or even a fucking text from ya."

Naruto had felt his face become extremely hot as he knew what Kisame had ment by that sentecne, he had token a long deep breath as he knew this call could only then 2 things and with all his heart he hoped this it was the second one.

"(laughs nervously)Right, I apologize for that Kisame, it wasn't my intention to not call like I promised." Naruto had said nervously as he had forgotten .

he had heard a soft but warm chuckle form the other side and knew that he wasn't in any big trouble with his older friend.

"it's all good kid, just as long as you fill me in right now about all that's happening right now~"

"(giggles)deal!" Naruto had happily said to the sharkman.

it had been about four hours as the two had just simply talked and honestly to Naruto, it was the best four hours of his life, just talking to one of his loved ones made the blonde haired boy feel a shot of happiness fill him up as he heard of everything that has happened back home with everyone else.

"and that was what happened to her hair, I tell ya your cousin must be a murdere at night and a baker as a cover up." Kisame had said in a slight tone of fear of just remembering the redhead Uzumaki.

"(laughs)that's my Karin for ya!" Naruto had said proudly as he was happy to hear about his redhead cousin.

but all of that happiness had turned into fear and caution when Kisame had began to talk again.

"hey Naru, I need to get all serious on ya, it's important.

"yeah, wha-what is it Kisame?"

"Sasuke... is calling you back to fufill the promise your parent's have made.

Naruto felt his heart stop as those words had just came out the mans mouth and he and realized that he had began to shake even more than he already was, unaware that his friends were now listening and had a look of concern and anger as they watched helplessly as their blonde baby brother was shaking in fear.

"... He... He had said that..." Naruto had asked as he was trying to take control of his shaking.

"yeah, I'm afraid so kiddo and he wants ya herw in four day's tops." Kisame had said.

Naruto felt his anger start to rise, trust that abusive, manipulative self-centered manwhore duckbutt to be so demanding like that about this topic, be his anger and instantly turned into fear as he began to remember all of the abusive things that the said duckbutt had done to him.

"and... and if I refuse to come home..." Naruto had quietly but still audibly asked.

"Naruto even you know better than to deny this order from both yours and his father." a new but all too familiar voice had calmly but smoothly said as it was now talking casually to him.

A flash a red and instantly ran straight though Naruto's eye's as he knew that voice anywhere, after all how could one forget the voice of a traitor and his lacky.

"Put. Kisame. Back on. The phone.Hyuga." Naruto had growled as he wasn't too thrilled to hear this voice, he had begged and pleaded with the lord and back to _**NEVER**_ hehear this monster again.

"what? can't I talk to my old friend Naruto-"

and that was when Naruto had first ever blew up om the male hyuga.

 _ **"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME HYUGA!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO NOW OR EVER IN THE FUTURE CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME OR YOUR DAMN FRIEND! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU AND HE HAD DID TO ME AND HINATA!!!!!"**_

Naruto had to quickly stop himself from crying as he knew if he didn't than the traitorous Hyuga would know just how badly he andHIMhad truly hurt him.

"Naru-"

"HEY DUMBASS THE NEXT TIME YOU TAKE MY PHONE YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT I'M A FOOT TALLER THAN YOU!" Kisame had scremed out as he now had the phone back in his grasp.

Naruto felt his heart calm down as he knew that Kisame had his phone back but he knew that he had to answer him but also he knew that his resistance is futile, with a long inhale of fresh air going into his still shaking body, Naruto had let out a long but soft sigh as he than gave the still waiting Kisame.

"alright then Kisame, I'll be there.

"w-wait really-'

"along with my firend's, I want them to come with me and attend my wedding as well, seeing as we do _**EVRYTHING**_ together." Naruto had qyickly but firmly added.

Naruto could tell on the other side of the phone that Kisame was both shock and excitment as he found out what Naruto was getting at.

"haha done and done on that part kiddo! I'll see you and your friend's at the airport then." Kisame had said as he knew what to expect.

seeing as Naruto didn't really stay a loner after spending the years away from tgis whole fucked up situation.

"(smiles)thank you very much Kisame." Naruto had sain in more of a hushed tone, in fear of letting the latter know that he was on the verge of crying.

"heh, no problem kiddo, see ya later."

"have a good day, goodbye."

once Naruto had hung up the phone, he had turned around to face his friends and was insatntly greeted with a look of concern and slight shock from both Kiba and Choji as they just stood there, waiting for Naruto to say something.

Kiba being the first to be snapped out of his of his stupor had quickly walked over to the still shaking Naruto and had engulfed him into a warm hug as he than started to talk to the small blonde.

"what's the matter Naru, who was on the phone?!" Kiba had insatntly asked as he had stopped fighting with the other to get to his terrified best friend.

Naruto, who was now shaking severly, on the verge of hyperventilating and had began hugging his best friend back in a more desperate action, had simply picked his head up and looked his friend in the eyes as he said these small little words that bothered his two friends.

"I-I have something to tell you both."


	3. chapter 3

_**Warning**_

 _ **this chapter will contain some acts of bulling, strong language, mentions of violence and signs of depression, if you are uncomfortable in anyway at all you are free to skip the chapter and go to the next one.**_

 _ **if not than please sit back, relax and enjoy.**_

 _ **Remember, you have been warned.**_

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Past**_

It was a dark and quite morning but then again, that is what it's suppose to be in the middle of the night. it was 12am in the morning and everything was calm and quiet as people were still soundly asleep in their respective homes and in their respective neighborhood, but alas all but one house was calm and quiet at this time in the morning and that was the house of the Uzumaki residence as they were surprisingly having their second child.

"Mi-Minato... ah..Minato sweety... ah... has... has Tsunade...ngh... be-been called yet?!" Kushina had asked her husband as she began to cry out in pure pain and fear.

"Y-Yes honey, she has been called, but it's talking a little longer of time for her to get her seeing as she's coming out of a slumber-"

Minato was cut off by himself screaming as he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled towards a now pissed off, pregnant woman, but truly known as his beautiful yet terrifying wife, Kushina.

"LISTEN HERE YOU SATANIC, OVER-CHEERY, OBLIVIOUS SON OF A COCK SUCKING BASTARD, I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF SHE HAD GOTTEN HERSELF FUCKEN LAID TONIGHT, I DON'T CARE IF SHE HAD JUST FALLEN TO SLEEP, AND I DON'T CARE IF ABOUT IT BEING THE FUCKING MIDDLE OF THE GOD DAMN NIGHT. MY FUCKING WATER BROKE AND OUR BABY IS TRYING TO COME OUT ALL BY THEMSELF, I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO GO IN THE FUCKING COLD TO MEET HER HALF WAY MINATO, BE A FUCKING-"

just as she was about to finish her scentence to her know shaking in fear husband, a small yet calm voice had started talking to the two adults and they knew all to well that the voice belonged to their beautiful first son, Kyubbi.

"Mama, Papa. Aunt Tsunade is here right now." Kyuubi had said to his now overjoyed parents.

and just as he said that, the bleach blonde haired woman had gracfully ran into the room and was starting to get herself ready to deliver her second grandchild today.

"it's okay Kushina, Mama's herw and is ready to help you deliver another beautiful baby." Tsunade had lovingly said in a mother tone as she began to prepare to deliver another child for her two favorite kids.

"o-okay Mama." Kuchina had quietly said as she gave Tsunade a weak but still loving smile

"that's my strong girl."

 _ **meanwhile in the living room**_

Minato had decided to take his leave and join his first son you in their living room and wait for the news of them getting a new family member.

"you okay kiddo?" Minato had asked his oldest child.

"yup, I'm just worried about Mama and the baby right now, I could truly never imagine what she mist be going threw rght now and I honestly hope that she and the baby make it out alive together." Kyuubi had calmly said as he began to stare at the ground.

Minato had felt a smile start to appear on his lips as he had heard that from Kyuubi, his first child has had a hard time showing emotions since birth, at first the doctor's had thought that he was born without them but only to find out that the child just couldn't bring himself to open up to people, he was always on his guard and he was always keeping on his poker-face on so no one would think the wiser.

it truly was always a treat for him and his wife to see their son lowering his guard around them and showing them the emmotions he was truly great at hidding.

both son and father had sat in the living room quietly waiting for some or any news on Kushina and the baby, it was only 12:32 in the morning when they jad saw Tsunade come out of the master bedroom, with a warm and loving smile on her beautiful face as she then motioned for them to go in but be quiet when they do and went to go clean herself up.

once they had made it into the now quiet room. they were both shocked and pleased to see a now crying yet smiling Kushina sitting up and was now holding the said new life from in her loving embrace.

when she had token notice of them, she had gently back into them to come towards her and the little ball in the blanket, once they did that they had tolen a look into the blanket and had felt their hearts explaode.

not only had Kushina successfully giving birth but she had given birth to another baby boy!

"isn't he the cutest thing in the whole wide world sweeties?!" Kushina had happily asked her two older boys as they continued to stare at their small new family member.

Kyuubi could only smile and nod his small head while his father felt the entire world had suddenly dissapeared, he saw that his new son had not only inherited his looks but had also had the most cutest, chubby cheek baby face he has ever seen on a baby.

Kushina and Kyuubi could only watch in joy as they saw Minato gently take his new son into his arms and start to rock him back and forward and he had started talking to him as well.

"Hi there little one, I'm your daddy and I vow to you that you will _**NEVER**_ feel alone _**EVER!"**_

unknowing to himself that he would break that vow.

 _ **4 Years later**_

Minato and Kushina watched in joy as their 4 year old and 10 year old son's were playing with their two cousins, 6 year old Karin and 10 year old Nagato.

the four kids were all playing a nicely safe game of hide and seek, while they were waiting for new playmate, apparently their parents were having friends over along with their children to come and play with them as well, this had intrested the small clan of three small redheads and one small, adroable blonde as they like making new friend's and meeting new people... well the small blonde liked meeting new the new people that were coming over, Kyuubi, Nagato and Karin had already met these people but never their children so this was a treat for them too.

it was a couple of minutes later that the doorbell to the front door was ringing, which had signaled the party of two adults and four children to stop what they were doing and had quickly walked to the front door, once there they were greeted with both the Uchiha clan and Huyga clan head leaders.

once they saw that the door was open, both leaders and their wives had held a small conversation with each other for a little while until they were invited.

after what felt like an eternity to the small children, they were finally called over to the now six adults and four... different looking children.

"Naru sweety, can you come to daddy please?" Minato had asked as he was trying to get the blonde over to him.

the small bubbly blonde had excitedly nodded his head as he bounced over to his dad's side, once making it to his dad the older blonde and made a hand motion towards two small children that only one looked to be his age and the other one to be a few years older than him.

"Naru this is Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga and their beautiful daughter Hinata, she's your age." Minato had happily said as he had pointed at the said family.

when the small blonde heard this, he had excitedly looked right in front of him and felt his whole face turn pink, he was greeted with the simple but nice greeting from both parents and was then approced by the small but beautiful girl that was only his age.

once she was in an arms length of the small blonde, Naruto had instantly and happily pulled her into had big bear hug as he then started to excitedly talk to her about being firends and staying together forever.

it was only three minutes into their cute conversation that the next family had instead of waiting for Minato to introduce them, had gracefully walked up to the both the small bluenette and blonde as they both watched as the new man had gave them a small smile and started to introduce his family.

"hello there baby Naruto, my name his Uchiha Fugaku and this is my beautiful wife Mikoto, along with our oldest son Itachi." the tall man had said as he was motioning towards this wife and oldest son.

when Naruto had looked next to the nicely dressed man, he had then turned his small head and had saw a beautful woman next to him and what he knew to be their oldest son the man was just talking about, that was standing next to his mother.

but before anyone else could even vet a word out of their mouths, out came a smaller to Kyuubi, Itachi and Nagato but was taller than Karin, Hinata and Naruto.

the kid looked just like the rest of his family, from his duckbutt black hair, to his well strong legs that looked like he's had a lot of experiance in running.

Naruto had token a good long look at the new boy in front of him and was soon told of the name of the boy, who unknowing of him will not only ruin his life... but completely shatter his heart into nothing.

"and finally this is out youngest son. Sasuke Uchiha, he is a year and couple of months older than you" Fugaku had said as the now older boy had came up to Naruto and had held his hand out as he began to talk.

"Hello there Naru-koi."

 _ **Present time**_

"so... he finally wants you back huh?" Kiba had asked in a protective but cautious tone.

Naruto had let out a soft but broken sigh as ne sadly nodded at his two friends were now looking at him in both shock and disgust as they now found out about their current situation, it was no secret to anyone living in the small house as to what had happened to the small blonde and the adorable bluenette back before they went into the first and last year in their middle school days.

they have all known each other since they had first came into their school the first day of their high school and have been there since then, hell they were all going to graduate this year and right now this was putting a huge hault on both their plans and their lives.

Naruto had felt his heart beat slow down as he remembered that he had told them so much about his past and why he and his bestfriend/sister had came to their school, a whole country away from their loved ones as they had also told them about the people that they had not only loved but had also be betrayed by.

overall they knowEVERYTHINGabout Naruto being engaged and now having to go back home to the monster that had caused him to leave in the first place.

"yeah, apparently since he was _**way**_ too busy, due to the fact he had something he had wanted to take care of, to actaully call me today so it was because of that he had his older brothers friend do it for him." Naruto had said as he began to fthink of something to thank Kisame for being the one to call and _**NOT**_ his cousin Nagato or worst... Sasuke's older brother himself.

"and your agreeing to fulfilling your part of the deal." Choji had asked this time but in a more questioning tone.

".. yes... it'll make my parents... happy again."

Naruto had then felt his heartbreak into more tinier pieces when he had remembered his parents back home, it was after he made his final decision to move to the Sand Village that he had lost all contact with his parents he got himself a job right after he hit the land itself and now he's paying for his college all by himself he's neither sent a letter nor phone call to them ever since the incident back in middle school.

he knows his parents haven't gone looking for him because they know where he is but because of his letter they know they respect his wishes are not being found, then he has heard from sounds of others that his parents do love and worry about him being there of course those could be such room as well seeing as he has a hard time believing people anymore.

he knew going back there and marrying the duck Butt would mean not only losing his freedom but his choice of what he will do for the rest of hir remaining years of living and the will power he has over himself, but alas... this was what he was told that he had to do.

he had to do it for _**her**_.

as long as there was not only the paper along with their parents signature as proof of this Arrangement but also a whole party of eye witnesses that saw them do this happen. to naruto, as long as these things were still around Naruto truly didn't have a choice in the matter... not to begin with and certainly not now.

"Kisame had even agreed to let me bring you guys along so that I won't be alone there... that... that is... that is if ya all want-"

"OF COURSE WELL COME WITH YA!" both boys had exclaimed to their small and now surpried friend.

this had indedd been a huge surprise for Naruto, he knew he could ask his friends for anything he wanted or needed but going all the way with him back to his home city just because of this... they truly are great frie- no... they're a great family.

"so when we leaving?

"yeah, did the man on the phone say when you should be there pacifically?"

Naruto had then felt his skin and heart jump up at that decision, Kisame _**had**_ told him to get there as soon as possible to avoid any punishments from the said Uchiha but... however he decided to do exactly what he knew he would regret later on, just so that they all can get ready for the trip back.

"we leave in 2 days."

" _ **OKAY!!!"**_

and with that, they had began to spread the word and began packing.


	4. chapter 4

I'll stop here for a while, but I'll fix up more soon!!!

 _ **2 days later**_

 _ **4:30 am**_

"Hina, ya ready to go yet?!" Naruto had yelled up to his sister as he was finishing walking down the stairs tk put the last bag at the front door.

"J-Just a minute, ge-getting my last suit case ready." Hinata had stuttered out as she was picking up the pace with packing.

"Ya need help Hina?"

"Ye-Ye-Yes please!"

Naruto had quickly ran up the stairs and towards his sisters bedroom so he could help her get ready to go back home, he knew all to well she was extremely nervous to return to the home, I mean... they _**DID**_ run away from from everything and one they loved dearly and honestly he couldn't blame her either, he was nervous to return back there too.

it wasn't easy for either of them to just run away like they did, be gone for the rest of their adolescent years, make a new and happier life for themselves and each other, and to add more salt to this already burning wound were now returning to the said home after being gone for so long, yeah he knewALLtoo well that she was nervous, hell he knew she was even terrified.

but not for the same reason he was though.

once Naruto had made it to his sisters open door, he had saw that Hinata was just picking up some old stuff she had packed before she and him had even ran away. Naruto was about to let his presence be known until he saw Hinata instantly look up and see him, she than gave him one of her genuine, warm and loving sisterly smiles and had gestured him to come in, so he had did just that.

" I'm glad you came in, I'm almost done really. I just need ya to take the big one down stairs while I finish this one, okay?" she had calmly but lovingly asked as she was now back to her normal self.

Naruto had felt his face instantly break into one of his famous happy smiles as he only nodded and had instantly went ststraight to work.

Hinata had watched in amusment and relief as she watched her brother carry the big suit case down so that she could continue packing the rest of her stuff inside the second suit case. she was indeed almost done when she had instantly picked up an old photo of her, her little sister Hinabi, and both her grandfather amd father but of course she had then gotten hit with the feeling of saddness as she looked at the last photo she had with her family.

it wasn't hard for her to know that they were returning home because of the stupid promise that both the Uchiha and Uzimaki clans had made and now that they were coming back, she knew that there was going to be hell to pay for both the now adults once they returned.

Hinata had felt her blood boil with rage as she thought of all the horrible things she and her brother had endured at the hands of those monsters over the years, all of the cuts they had on their faces and various pardlts of their skin that didn't hide behind any clothes, all of the hair that was ripped out of their heads, the awful words that they were called and the horribly colored bruises that had hit perfectly well thanks to the help of make-up to cover them on their faces, but were purely visible under their clothes.

but alas she and Naruto knew above all that they couldn't tell their parents that it was all because of the said youngest Uchiha and his stuck up friends that had made their lives a living hell, but to Hinata in all truth, the worst for her was from both her cousin, said Uchiha and both of their girlfriends the last time they had saw their respective Ken, but if she was to voice this out to all that are willing to even listen, she had truly lost all feeling towards her family _**(minus her baby sister)**_ once her mother had died when she was the tender age of 10. her only regret was leaving her precious baby sister behind with a letter that had only revealed the entire truth between them and the said group of kids that made their lives hell.

"Hina... you sure your alright?"

Hinata had let out a short scream out of pure shock as she then turned around and saw not only her brother, but also Kiba and Choji all staring at her, with the looks of shock and brotherly concern as they all waited for her to respond to the said question that only one of them had asked for all three of them.

and knowing she could never lie to any of them, she had began to sing like a Canary

"ye-yeah, I'm fine... just... just thinking of Hinabi and Mama-"

"you shouldn't frown than when your thinking about them then, you've always have a fond or happy smile when you think of them."

Hinata had again screamed in shock as she saw that Gaara was inside the now empty house and had not only scared her but had scared her two other brothers and had sent Naruto into a fit of laughter.

"DAMNIT GAARA, WHY YA GOTTA SCARE THE THREE OF US LIKE THAT- wait HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE TO BEGIN WITH!?" Kiba had screamed out as he was trying to not shake in fear.

"you shouldn't ask questions you aren't ready fo the answer for." Gaara had said with a small but twisted smile.

"GAARA!"

"guys I think Naruto's face is gonna turn blue again from all the laughing he's doing." Choji had said as he was trying to prevent another fight breaking out for the 8th time today.

"NARUTO!!!!"

as the once empty room was filled with laughter and screams of concern and fear had ran threw the room, Hinata had felt a soft yet satisfied smile start to appear on her face as she watched the four boy's, she proudly calls her brother as she knew all to well as long as they were all going, she and her brother hand nothing to worry about.

as long as they have each other than nothing awful like that will _**EVER**_ happen again.

 _ **Time skip**_

8:15 am

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!WE ARE NOW ENTERING THE BIG CITY, SO EVERYONE GRAB YOUR STUFF AND CHILDREN BECAUSE ONCE WE GET THERE YOUR ALL GETTING OFF YOU'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN."

once that last statment was said from the loud buss lady, people had stated to quickly but carefully pick up their respective luggage, while those with children were all quickly but gently grabbing their respective children or just child and was starting to make it towards the bus exits as fast as they all could.

Naruto and the others all just sat in their seats in both amusement and concern as they had just watched the passengers go crazy with grabbing their belongings or child, but this was something they were use to back home, so it really didn't bother them at all.

"soooooo Gaara, when did Temari and Kankuro say they were coming? Naruto had asked to quickly distract himself from the now shouting in fear and crowd.

the said person had softly turned his head and had started to smile a bit as he answered and energetic friend.

"they had both said that they'll be here in 8 days total, Kankuro said that Temari has a dinner meeting with a new business associate, he said that if all goes well than this associate just might become a business partner." Gaara had said as he began to talk about what type of company this future partner runs.

Naruto had just sat there and stared in awe as he was listening to Gaara talk about all of this, it still surprises him to see that even though Gaara want's nothing to do with his family business he sure knows a lot about it, but then again Gaara has told him and the others that if Kankuro and Temari are both unable to run the family company than he is to run it until one or both older siblings come back.

Gaara couldn't stop the smile that was making itselfverynoticeable on his slightly pale skin face as he had watched Naruto as he continued to talk so calmly about those types of matters, he knew that out of all the people that he's ever talk to, Naruto was the only one that was not only a great listener, but also a great person to give just as equal great advice.

He had also knew that if there was anything he or anyone in their small family of Misfits that'll actually listen to one or all of them at once, it's truly Naruto.

the two friend's had stayed like that until they had felt the bus stop and had started to hear the rest of the buses passengers as they hurriedly tried to get off the bus without trying to kill one another.

finally when all of them had successfully gotten off without killing each other or themselves, the small gang had decided that it was time to go dust and pick up their suit cases as well, they had also bitted the bus lady a polite farewell along with a safe journey back and had finally gotten off of the bus.

"soooooooooo Hina, Naru... which one is the said car we have to wait for? Kiba had asked as he began to scout out for the shark looking man.

just before either of them could answer that hurt someone calling their names for them to look at them, once they did they had saw that it was one of Sasuke's chauffeurs that was not only calling their names, but was also holding a sigh that clearly said their last names on it.

and beside him was the one and only Kisame, who had held a wide grin on his fave as he spotted Hinata and Naruto.

"that... that would be it, I believe... right Naruto?" Hinata had cautiously asked her brother.

Naruto could only not as he had noticed the black car just within 40 feet away from them but the chauffeur was 20 ft away from them, he had started to feel his heart beat faster and his breath quick and as well as he saw the look in the Man's eyes that was clearly telling him that he was in for it when they had finally got there, which only made the petite blonde start to hyperventilate faster and tell his friends that shook him out of the state he was in, just to get him to calm down.

"HEY NARUTO, SNAP OUT IF IT!"

when Naruto had successfully snapped out of his hyperventilating he quickly look around to see his surroundings, it was then he remembered that he was at the airport with his friends and they were about to go meet the chauffeur who was going to take him to his Doom.

"s-sorry Kiba, I-I was just remebering something."

knowing that his small friend was clearly lying to him but didn't want to say it to him, had simply just decided to push in the back of his head and bring it up once they were in an unpopulated area, he know if there was one thing that Naruto hated about being outside it was that he couldn't properly function when he's in a public place like this.

Kiba knew that if there was one thing that Naruto hated about being outside it was that he couldn't properly function or talk to them without having a place to call his sanctuary, being outside with a lot of people who know nothing about you and are quick to judge you can really make a guy feel more insecure about himself than he has been... especially as of late.

"it's okay dude. just don't start hyperventilating on us okay you scared us half to death." Kiba had said as he gave his now calmed blonde bestie a soft and small smile.

satisfied with his friends understanding and answer Naruto had quickly turned back to the chauffeur who had stopped giving him the look of the promise of death and had start to fear for his life as he knew that Naruto but open his mouth once he gets there then that man will surely not only lose his job but his life, Naruto having seen the man's fear in his eyes. had quickly mouthed the words ' its okay, I won't tell a soul' to the man from his soft, pinkish lips which had then caused the man to smile a grateful smile and mouth the words 'thank you' back to him.

he had then decided to look back at his friends, who are all waiting for his next move action. he had let out a sigh of stress and had looked straight ahead as he said the next words that were truly sealing his fate even more.

"ya ready sis?"

Hinata, having seen the double meaning had quickly but confidently gave him a nod and had looked at him and said the words that also had sealed her fate as well, which was indeed followed with the others respons as well.

"yes I am." Hinata had said with confidence.

"we're already to go." Choji had added.

"and if they try anything or do anything to make you any of you all cry, I won't hesitate to slaughter them as their punishment." Gaara had finished off saying.

Naruto, who was now beyond happy to hear the responses had gave them all a big smile even though they could clearly see that it didn't truly reach his eyes as he had then turned his back towards them, looked straight ahead and had finally gave his next order to the now ready four true friends he had.

"Alright then, lets go."


	5. chapter 5

_**soon had finally came and here are the remaining chapters**_

 _ **BEWARE... THE OCC OF THEM ALL!**_

 _ **please enjoy!**_

Sasuke had felt his blood boil inside of him for the tenth time that morning as he was working on the last of the paper work he had for the week, while he was waiting for any updates on his cute little blonde soon to be husband, and for his staffs sake there better be something to update him about it.

it had exactly been three days since he had gotten word from his older brothers friend Kisame, that Naruto was indeed coming back to their home but alas here his is right now, sitting in his office alone, no cute Naruto here, no Naruto in the house and no Naruto in the city what so ever.

this morning at 4:44 am, Sasuke was about to yell at Kisame for failing to tell Naruto that he was to come here exactly after the phone call, it wasn't until he had found him, he had then heard from Kisame that Naruto was right on the bus amd was on his way, which only made Sasuke's blood and temper start to burn up with anger and annoyance, once he had heard this. why in the ever loving hell did Naruto feel the fuckin need to take a public bus!

why didn't he infrom anyone about his sudden decision to make his future husband wait two days, and why didn't Naruto tell _**HIM**_ about coming back. all these questions with no one to answer them made Sasuke even angrier than he already was _**(if thats even possible)**_ and had also made him even more impatient as well.

 _'tch the nerve of him, not letting ME know he was coming,not telling ME that he was planning onbtaking the bus, but worst of all, he PLANNED to get away with this! how dare he!'_

as all of Sasuke's angry thought's had caused him to become even angrier, he had only then went from being angry to straight up mad as he realized why the cute but stupid blonde was also coming back along with some friends besides the purple eyed demoness, who in Sasuke's already angered mind, didn't want Naruto to have anyone else returning with him but the lavender eyed demoness that had ran away with his cute blonde.

 _'it doesn't matter right now, seeing as they're finally returning home now and I've got a well deserving punishment for the Dobe for making me worry like he has been, along with that weak Demoness too.'_

and with that cruel though in his already twisted mind, Sasuke had went straight back to his paper work for the day, he wanted to get done fast anyway, there was a certain pinkette, he needed to talk to anyway's before Naruto, Hinata and their _**"friends"**_ to finally get there.

 _ **Uzumaki residence**_

meanwhile, inside the well clean, nicely build mansion that wasn't exactly too close to the Uchiha Mansion but not too far away from the compound either, there had been exactly non stop sounds that were all coming from the said mansion all for the past two days, this had all belonged to the two living residence in the home, who went by the name of Kushina and Minato Uzumaki.

"Mina! Did you hear from Kisame yet about our baby boy's return yet?!" Kushina had asked her gusband as she wastrying her best to not just get her car keys and find her baby herself.

"not yet honey!"

Kushina had let out a sad sigh as she heard that they know absolutly nothing about their baby boy's return to their country and home. she had felt the insides of her stomach be filled with butterflies as she had thought of her baby boy, Naruto was finally coming home, him and Hinata were finally coming home and staying for good!

it was no big secret, shocked or surprised when the adults had all saw the fiery redhead woman break down in front of them all and had only let out a full fit of heartbreaking tears as she demanded the other three adults to start looking for both of her babies. it wasnt until four years later that they had found their runaway angels, but found out they couldn't just go to them or make someone get them.

after they found them, they had found out that the four years away had truly done wonders on the blonde haired boy and the raven haired girl, Naruto didn't look like an adorable chubby fox anymore, the boy now looked like one of those beautiful models that competed in those Miss Universe pageants, his hair was all long and soft, lips were pink and full, he still short for his age but that doesn't stop him from looking downright adorable than he already was and still is, ge also still had those three fox like marks on his face since birth, only thing different about thtem was that they had fit more perfectly on his slightly still baby fat face and to top it all off, his sky blue eyes were still as clear and downright gorgeous after all those years of being gone.

to cut it all short, the blondehaired child looked downright gorgeous.

now Hinata... is truly a different story on the matter really...

while Naruto had grown to become more adorable, Hinata had grown up to become a woman that men _**AND**_ women have tired and will still continue to try and murder anyone that wants her hand in marriage.

her hair that was shorter than the tights Guy-sensie had worn once, had completely grew out that it passed her thighs, she also had grew quite a bit as well, standing at exactly at a 5"11, making her really taller than Naruto by a good couple of inches and all of the other girls her age as well. her skin was still fair and was clear of any blemishes, bruises or anything that could either hurt or ruin her naturally Perfect Skin, and the one thing to top it all off was how much softer her eyes looked, unlike Naruto's that held pure innocence, Hinata's eyes held wisdom and motherly warmth inside of those lavender colored eyes, and the one thing that made her really stand out was her perfectly hourglass shap body that everyone was and still is shock to know that it is her real body.

she in all truth looks like a beautiful goddess that even the gods don't know about.

yes sir, the years have truly been good to those two.

while this had made them all happy to know that their babies were safe, they had also found out that they had also made something of themselves.

while the four years they had been gone, Naruto and Hinata had first lived with a small family and had found work around the huge town, when they were starting their first year of high school to help the family pay their bills and help out more around the hoise as well, this had also caused Hinata to get noticed by a famous photographer, which in all truth had landed her the curent job she had as a world known model.

Naruto had also found a great job working at the said families resturant that the family they were staying with had owned and all worked for, even now as Naruto is going to college, he still works at the resturant whenever he can.

to sum it all up, both Hinata and Naruto had gotten themselves jobs that made them even more harder to leave.

Kushina's happy thoughts were instantly heading towards the more... depressing thoughts she has. all those years... wasted... all those years and now their coming home... what made them leave in the first place... what hurt her babies so bad that thet just runaway and didn't look back... and why?!

"you worry to much, you know that?!" a strong but loving voice had said as to her.

Kushina had felt herself snap back into the present time as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her small waist, it was only then she had relaxed after she realized that it was just her husband and from the sound of it, he knew all to well what she was thinking.

Kushina had let out a soft but still audible sigh as she had lifted her head to meet her husband's warm that says gaze as she then open her mouth to tell him, her answer.

"I... I just wish I knew what made my babies runaway in the first place. I want to find the person that hurt them that badly and I want the said person to hurt just like they did. I just want my babies back!

Minato had felt his hands turn into a fist as he heard his wife's sad plea, he too wished he knew who had hurted both of his little angel's, its because of them that they missed their beautiful, kind-hearted and loving children growing up, it was because of them they had missed their children going through their adolescent and now adult years, but the worst crime that this person could have ever done was the crime against both kids to begin with.

but he knew that he couldn't voice out his oppinoin or wish, he needed to comfort his adorable redhead wife first, he really needed to make sure that she was alright and that she wasn't crying anymore, she was and forever is his top priority. always have and always will be.

"Don't worry my love, once we get to see our babies again, we can sit down and hear about everything they've done with their life, and maybe we might get the answer were looking for?"

Minato had then realized that after he had said that, he had heard no wimpering or sobbing sounds coming from his now hopeful looking wife and that alone gave him hope as well.

"your right honey! we just have to wait until they come back to finally get to hold, kiss and smother those two in lots of love and attention they both deserve!"

"I'm glad your smiling again."

"with you and our babies by my side honey, I'll always smile, for now and forever."

the two lovers had stayed in the now comfortable silence for just a little longer, until they hear their front door slam open and see that it was non other than their _**"child"**_ Obito, and from the looks of it, he's definitely out of breath.

"Obito is everything alright?!"

Obito, now having regained not only his breath but his blance, had stood tall and still for a good few seconds, before he had said the news, they all had longed to hear.

"Naruto, Hinata, and their friends are all hear now but are at Kyu's new house."

and with that, the two parents and their other _**"child"**_ had all made a run for their car, gotten in, and had drove to their babies, who have finally come home.


	6. chapter 6

_**beware the sadness and so on**_

 _ **please enjoy**_

To say that they were all shock was a complete bull shitting lie, if they wear to put their emotion at the moment into a word, the answer is just plain and simple... they were scared.

there stood before them was a Mad looking fox that has token the form of a Majestic human being, that was not only flashing them a sweet smile, but was holding their small blonde in a headlock that truly looked down right painful.

yeah... their scared out of their minds right now.

Hinata, being the only one that wasn't afraid of the man that stood right before her, had let out a soft sigh and had gracefully walked towards the tall redhead and had pulled her small blonde brother away from him. once she had the redheads attention, she had then started to speak in a calm yet playful manner.

"Kyubbi, I thought you grew out of the headlock phase and would be in the "I'm going to set you on fire" phase by now?!" Hinata gad said as she began to coo over her blonde as he was tring to stop see three of everyone.

there was a dead silence that filled the air until it was cut through by the laughter coming from the redhead everyone at stared at him for a little while and waited for him to say something to all of their _**(minus the blonde and raven)**_ surprise, pleasure and relief to see that the fox man had now had the look of calm, relief and joy as he now walked inside of his house, motioning them to follow his actions and come inside as well, and sure enough, they did without hesitation.

 _ **Time skip**_

"and you will _**NOT**_ believe the drama that went down with both of our grandparents, I think its safe to say that gramps _**WON'T**_ be looking up ladies dresses in a _**LONG**_ time." Kyuubie had said as he started to chuckle at the memory of that said day for his grandfather.

"poor Grandma, having to put up with that, I thought pervy sage would've stopped by now and just relax."

"yeah... but that's what makes him, him and I love him no matter what." Kyuubi had said with a huge smile on his face as he saw his baby brother do theexact same thing.

"Me too!"

Kyubbi had felt his heart become even more warmer as he started at his baby brother's smiling face as they talked about their grandparents shenanigans and what not, while Hinata and the others were all unpacking in their temporary rooms, all while talking amongst themselves about being excited to meet the rest of Naruto's family.

overall these people seem to be more of a real friend his baby brother then the damn Duck Butt, ever had been and never will be.

Kyubbi had started to stare at his brother again and felt his heart rate first out of his chest at the near side of the moon right now, all those years worrying for his baby brother safety was pretty much all for nothing, he had Hinata and both of them had protected each other to death greetings too many times in the past so it's no surprise to him now seeing that they're still closed as ever only now they have good couple of friends that have joined in their little circle of protecting each other like your family despite the fact that they all don't share the same blood.

he could only smile and feel the tears pick up in his eyes as he saw that his brother and his adopted sister we're both safe and sound but soon felt the warmth of Happiness leave him when he remembered the real purpose of his brother coming home.

however all thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud slamming sound coming from his front door only to hear the footsteps of who he knew all too well that finally came.

to put in a simpler turn it was their mother and father.

his suspicions were correct we saw the fiery redhead woman slide her way into his living room and it started to accidentally shout out her question to her oldest son.

 _ **"KYU! ARE YOU HOME HONEY, WE HEARD THAT NARU-"**_

Kushina had lost the rest of her words as she started at the two people right in front of her, there. right there in feont of her stood her baby boy, there stood her Naruto, her joy, happiness, her everything was right there in front of her, and she could tell that he was just as shock to see her, just as much as she is shocked to see him.

"Ma... Mama?" Naruto had questioned as he began to reach out to her, hoping that the gorgeous woman in front of him was really IN fron of him.

without hesitation, Kushina had ran towards her baby and had scooped him up into a big mama bear hug as she had finally let the flood gates loose.

 _ **"NARUTO, OH NARUTO, I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! I'VE MISSED YOUR SMILE, YOUR EYES, HAIR, FACE, BODY AND SOUL, I'VE MISSED ALL OF YOU! AND NOW YOUR BACK, YOUR BACK AND NOW OUR FAMILY IS FULL AGAIN!"**_

Naruto had only nodded a yes as he too began to cry, he had looked up to see his father, who was smiling fondly at him as he mouthed a _"welcome home baby kitsune"_ as he smiled wider at him and mouth back _"glad to be home papa kitsune"_ as he rubbed his still sobbing mothers back and smiled even wider than he ever knew he could.

yes sir, he was truly home.

 _ **another time skip**_

as the rest of their time went by, Naruto, Hinata and their friends had all just sat down, ate lunch with the rest of the Uzumaki family and just had a nice long chat about how they all met and such.

Kushina and Minato could only smile proudly as they saw their son and daughter talk abd laugh with their friends without a care in the world, as if they had always been friends since childhood, but they both knew that their bond was different then a childhood friendship bond... this bond truly put a new meaning of Kenship.

"And that was how Hinata became the big mama bear of our pack!" Koba had said as he finished the rest of his food and was now just licking the plate clean.

"I don't ever recall that moment I became a _**"monster"**_ when I saw that _**"gentleman"**_ trying to kiss up on Naru's neck?" Hinata had said as she began to hug Naruto even closer to her chest.

both Kiba and Choji had gave a _'woman you lyin'_ face as all she did was give them both a pout as she knew they were telling the truth about her becoming a monster if someone touched one or all of her boy's, that's why they don't date, they don't want to go to jail!

"let's not forget the fact that the guy didn't listen the first time when Naru had told him no, so it only made sense as to why Hina had acted the way she did that day." Gaara had said as he too had finished his plate and had passes it to Kiba for him to lick it clean.

Hinata had smiled proudly at the quiet redhead, after he had defended her like that, she knew that like her Gaara had too gotten the title of a demonic Big Brother whenever it came to someone try to touch one or all of them, it brought a tear of Happiness her eyes knowing that Gaara was just like her when it came to one to protect the small little family that they've made.

"I think Hina was and is awesome whenever she becomes like that, it just means that she won't stand by and let someone assault somebody the same goes for Gaara, I think their awesome!" Naruto had said excitedly as he hugged the raven haired woman back.

that had cause both the ravenette and the redhead to turn into a blushing mess after they had heard this and this had also caused everyone else in the living room to start chuckling and staring at the three in complete awe and admiration.

 _Naruto really does have those two wrapped around his little fingers?'_

everyone had silently thought as they had continued to watch as the other two stuttered a thank-you towards the cute blond.

time surely did fly by to the all as Minato had finally realized that he had missed a phone call from his dear friend, realizing that must be important same as he would just came in person today location realizing that must be important same as he would just came in person today location Minato had started to recall his friend... but alas is sense of worry had turned to fear once yet hurt these few but powerful words that came out of his friends mouth.

this had made the once happy and loving atmosphere around everyone instantly turn ice cold as he had forgotten that he had put this on speakerphone, so it was now a known fact that everyone now knew at that right moment, just what was just said to Minato.

"Bring your son here... _ **NOW!"**_

it was then... it was then that they all knew... that this sweet and loving reunion... was now turning sour.


	7. chapter 7

_**hey guys! here's another chapter!**_

 _ **thank you all for not only reading but also following my story, I honestly didn't think that people would even like it.**_

 _ **sure I've had my share of haters but hey, they also make me want to improve on my writing too... also I just love to see people think they their typed words hurt me when it really doesn't, it just makes me laugh.**_

 _ **I love me and all of my stories, and I've said it before that if you all don't like them than don't read my story to begin with, it makes yours and my life easier.**_

 _ **so thank you all, both the haters and the ones that love my story, it really warms my heart and soul to know you guys love it and makes me laugh at the haters for their childish behavior.**_

 _ **now for those that don't like this, please just leave this story alone and for those that do love this story, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

"oh lookie here guys, he's crying~" one of the bullies had said,

"yeah, what a little crybaby~"

"ya going to keep crying, crybaby~?!"

the small blonde child had just sat there in front of them, as he continued to silently cry in front of his bullies, who were all laughing at the small blondes pain at that moment.

it was normal these days for the blonde to be teased, picked on, bullied and even beaten up whenever he was alone and without one or all of his friends or family, it didn't really bother him whenever they get the chance and it really wasn't _**REALLY**_ a surprise that it's both genders that attened to beat the ever loving hell out of him.

it was the fact that even his _**"fiance"**_ had now gotten in on bullying the small blonde.

"that's enough gang, let's leave the crybaby to himself now." the leader had said as he began to walk away from the now bleeding blonde.

"alright boss!"

and just like that, the group of kids had all got up from their crouching position and had all ran off and away from the now shaking, but standing blonde, as he had then made his way limping home.

 _ **time skip**_

after cleaning up all of his bruises, cuts and scrapes and had bandaged them all up from any seeing eyes, the small blonde had started to prepare for when his parents had decided for him to spend the night at his _**" fiance's"**_ house while his parents were off to a business trip for 3 weeks tops.

"Naruto, we're off now, you and Sasuke have fun~!" his gorgeous mother had said as she kissed his well make upped cheek and had began to walk towards her smiling husband.

"okay, have fun Mama, Papa!

and just like that, his parents were off and now completely unaware of leaving their small child in the hands of the most dangerous person Naruto has ever met in his entire life.

"Dobe."

 _'speak of the handsome devil'_

Naruto had thought to himself as he turned away from the front door and looking straight into the black, souless eyes of his tormentor and love of his life.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

"yes Sasuke-"

'smack'

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LOOKING ME IN THE DAMN EYE DOBE!" Sasuke had screamed as he proceded to hit naruto harder on his already bruised up head, completely unaware of them or even knowing that he was only makong more.

quickly but instantly Naruto had quickly shifted his gaze down to his feet to avoid getting either hit or punched by the other in front of him, who by now was please to see the small blonde doing what he said.

"hmn, that's _**WAY**_ better. now that, that's all cleared up, I'm going to Neji's ao don't fuck up anymore than you already do while I'm gone, got it." Sasuke had said as he began to head towards the front door.

Naruto, now not only feeling his heartbreak even more than it already did, but had bow felt his body, shaking like a leaf as he then said the next word's that had came out of his shaky, broken Voice.

"y-yes Sasuke."

"Naru?!"

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"Naru... are... are you sure about going threw with this?" Hinata had asked as she began to look at the blonde with conceren and a slight bit of fear.

Naruto had felt his body wanting to give out at any moment, as he and the small little group had all made their way towards the Uchiha residence, to say he was either scared, nervous or hell even afraid were all out of his vocabulary.

it put it even in a word, he was terrified.

Naruto was trying his best, not to puke as he was now standing at the gates that to him, was welcoming him back to the hell he had escaped from, all those years ago.

Naruto had felt himself shiver when the had made it to the front door and had rang the doorbell, once then did, a small woman had answered the door and had started to examine all of them, once her eyes had fallen on Naruto, she had let a soft but reassuring smile appear on her face, as she spoke to him in a calm, and reassuring voice that made him feel less anxious about all of this.

"Master Uchiha is waiting for you in his master study, my dear." the woderful old maid had said as he had pointed in the direction in Sasuke's study.

once he had heard that, he had gave a thank you to the nice little old lady as he walked into the home like prison and had made the rest of his way to Sasuke's personal study by himself, while the rest of his family was forced into the living room for some milk and cookies.

once Naruto had made it to the door of Sasuke's study, had just stood there for what felt like hours but was truly about 3 minutes top, before he had found the courage and both his mind and heart to lightly knock of the wooden door that separated him from his Tormentor.

it was at that instant he had heard aloud command coming from the other side of the door that made his heart both speed up out of fear and shock from the one but still powerful word that he wished he didn't hear from the other side.

"Enter."

once hearing that Naruto had reach for the door knob, lately but firmly grabbed it, and had finalized his Fate by gently pushing the door forward, only to reveal the man that has brought all of the fear, pain, misery but also at once a shock of happiness in his life, who was now standing in front of Naruto with a smirk on his perfectly matured face.

"welcome back Dobe."


	8. chapter 8

_**here is another chapter, enjoy~**_

 _ **I apologize for not writing for son long but please have mercy on my soul.**_

 _ **here's the next chapter!**_

 _ **Meanwhile in the living room**_

"that bastard better not be doing anything to my baby." Hinata had said as he had began to eat her 80th cookie.

the said raven haired woman had just spent most of her time he had glaring at the door that her baby had just walked into, glaring at it as if it was the most disgusting thing on earth while the rest of the occupants had all made themselves at home and it started to quietly chat amongst themselves or had decided to try and build up the courage to talk to the sun raven haired woman.

Kushina had felt her happy to meet her go down a bit as she looked at Hinata, ever since that day that it was announced to all three families, that Naruto and Sasuke was to be wedded when their older, that she was the only one besides millions of fangirls and fanboys had shown a huge dislike towards their soon to be marriage.

thinking that she want to marry Naruto was one thing but having to find out the reality, that she had thought that both of Naruto's parents had chose to disgrace their son's name, honor and respect by having have him marry _**(and she quotes)**_ _"that undeserving scum-of-the-earth known as Sasuke Uchiha!',_ who interned had promptly tried to hit her, only to be punched in the face by the now raging 8 year old girl that had started to probably beat the ever-loving fuck out of him.

needless to say that it was both the most exciting but miserable day of their lives.

She knew that it was after that day, both Sasuke and Hinata had started to show a grear dislike meant towards each other and it only have gotten worse over and Sasuke's Behavior towards Naruto had gotten rottener.

Kushina didn't have to have even as Hinata to truly know that their sweet, shy and innocent Hinata was gone and now stood before them was a gorgeous, wise, and corrupted woman that wouldn't hesitate to commit murder if it meant keeping her loved ones happy and safe... nor would she care if her victims had died and left loved ones, it was all the same to her now.

she truly didn't care for anyone but the one's that she and Naruto have been living with.

Gaara, being the only corrupted soul out of the small group had gracefully walked towards Hinata and had placed reassuring hand on her shoulder as he spoke in the reassuring but also deadly and sadistic tone that had truly struck fear in the other occupants that knew him all too well and concern to both Naruto's parents.

"if he even thinks of trying anything to Naru, than we just kill him and burn his disgusting body along with this damn house while we're at it, right Hina?"

now for those who knew her as a child, she was a quiet calm and collected person that valued all living beings and creatures on Earth, but it was after she had met Gaara did her sadistic, manipulative, and cruel side finally come out to play, she had only acted up on these three given the chance to exact revenge on those that wish or had done her loved ones wrong, or if she was bored and was hanging around Gaara.

Kiba, who was having heard the chuckle from his two friends, had instantly started to shake in fear as he knew what was to happen if they or anyone tried to stop their future plans.

 _'Kami please help us all!'_

 _ **Back to our baby!**_

Fear.

fear was a full force, heart pounding and headspinning, sudden emotion Naruto was feeling at this exact moment as he had stared straight to Sasuke's small, cold, lifeless, and unfeeling black eyes that was staring intently at his bright sky blue ones, there was a time when Naruto use to love looking at or into Sasuke's eyes when he was a younge child, but now, now that he was older, he knew better than to even _**THINK**_ about looking Sasuke in the eye at all.

not after what _**HE**_ did anyways.

all of His thoughts were cut short, once he had heard Sasuke's cold, yet smooth voice, calmly throw out a command to him.

"Close the door and come here." Sasuke had said but to our shaking blonde it sounded more like a comand.

Naruto _**(like he had always done)**_ had done what he was told, and had walked softly and quietly towards Sasuke's desk, while the now smirking Uchiha was now looking him up and down, with the said pair of eyes. Once Naruto had finally made it to him, Sasuke had let out a sigh of irritation as he had started to regain his composure as he looks straight at the still quiet blonde.

"Do you know as to _**WHY**_ you are in here in the first place Naruto?" Sasuke had asked in a irratated tone.

Naruto had just kept his head held low, his eyes were staring straight at the ground and his body was a still as a statue. still, and lifeless.

"Well, I'm waiting~"

at that moment, Naruto had start to feel his head starting to spin, his heart beats were now speeding up faster than it normally did, eyes becoming blurry with the unshed tears that were now clouding both of his eyes but he feared that if he had been holding all of this inside any longer than he already have, than he knew that it was going to be a matter of time before he had finally lost it and let the tears finally fall.

but he had quickly swallowed his fear and had started to talk in more of a soft but still audible sound.

"to fulfill the promise our parents had made and unit our Clans and family businesses." Naruto had said as he was all to familiar with what he was truly getting married to Sasuke for.

at least on Sasuke's end at least.

pleased with his answer Sasuke had gave a sound of approval and had started to speak again, only this time in a more serious tone.

"you know Naruto, now that your finally here, theres something that I've been meaning to tell you~"

and there it was, the words that he had feared ever since he had thought about what was to happen, had he ever came back home, Naruto still kept his head down as he heard Sasuke getting out of his chair and was walking towards him, it only took 3 minutes for Naruto to gain his breath only to realize that Sasuke was now standing straight in front of him but even then he did not look up at him.

they stayed like that for what felt like hours but was really only two minutes before Sasuke had voiced out another command.

"look me straight in the face and eyes Naruto."

and if that Naruto had once again did what he was told and looked up at Sasuke, expecting to see Sasuke eyes filled with anger, rage, hatred, and annoyance but only to be greeted with soft if possibly a logging look inside of sasuke's eyes, as he had held _**(truly to Naruto's surprise)**_ a warm and loving smile on his pale but healthy and handsome face as he spoke in a soft tone as he talked to Naruto.

Naruto had wanted to believe that this was all a dream, a sort of nightmare he was in anand he was still inside of the car and had yet to be woken up yet! but he knew that this was far from it... it was reality.

"welcome back Dobe."

and that was when everything had went black as his face happy had become acquainted once again with the floor.

another words...Naruto passed out.

' _WTF!?'_

 _ **more memories from Naruto, along with a visit from Karin and a look into their parent's and possibly Sasuke's whole different attitude towards Naruto will all be in the next chapter!**_


	9. chapter 9

_**almost done with fixing chapters**_

 _ **please enjoy!**_

 _ **and the bigger questiom is... if I'm trash for making this... that what does that make people who read this and calls me trash?**_

 _ **anyway please enjoy and if you don't like than get the fudge out!**_

"Naru, baby how are you feeling? any better than before?"

Naruto had only smiled as his beautiful cousin Karin was tending to his head while warmly looking at him in the process.

"I'm fine now Karin, thank you for taking care of me!" Naruto had said as he began to look around his cousins newly made room.

Karin could only blushed as she began to chuckle at his kind words, her adorable baby cousin, sure knows how to appreciate people... unlike his stuck up, Duck Butt soon to be husband that Karin had once thought was perfect for her Naru and felt disgust when he had turned out to be nothing more than the oppisite of who she and everyone wanted him to be to Naruto.

oh yes, both she and Nagato had found out what the asshole had done to her baby cousin from his pissed of older brother and had dis her best to let him know that he'll _**NEVER**_ get see her beautiful baby blonde in a wedding gown!

not while she was here.

"Naru... are you sure you want to _**marry**_ that creep?" Karin had asked as she hoped that Naruto would say no.

Naruto had felt his heart stop, once he had heard the all known sentance that he's far more acquainted with, he knew that everyone around him _**(even his parents now that they know the truth but sadly not all of it)**_ was concered about his decision on marrying Sasuke but Naruto knew that he didn't really have choice on getting himself out of the marriage arrangement... not now that _**she**_ still needs him.

"I'm sure about this rin! this is all for _**her**_ , everything since day one and here on out is solely for _**her**_." Naruto had said as he rememebered what _**THEY**_ had told him.

Karin could only nod as her favorite cousin only grabbed his belongings and had gave her a huge and loving hug, had softly but warmly gave her a small smile and had gave her a soft goodbye as he finally left her room to return to his still worried friends and parents.

Karin could feel her heart break even more as she knew that this was something that he was determained to do, not for him, not for Sasuke but solely for _**her**_. but in all truth she couldn't balme _**her**_ either I mean... giving all he had to do was marry Sasuke and than _**she**_ will finally get the right treatment _**she**_ needs to get better again.

but Karin had felt herself smiling though, knowing that naruto wasn't marrying out of love in more.

at least... not for loving Sasuke anymore..

so all Karin could do was watch her beloved cousin walk out of her room and slowly loose his freedom, but all to help one of his loved ones finally recover.

 _'please Naru... please be safe...'_

 _ **Meanwhile in Sauke's room**_

"well that whole conversarion went down hill _**real**_ quick." Neji had said as he stood next to his beat up friend

Sasuke could only growl in anger as he had held the ice pack to his nose as it continued to pour out an ocean worth of blood and could only hope that it'll stop soon and fast, it didn't take a genius to know that his nose was now broken and to him it was fucking unfair above everything that has happened to him today.

"thanks for pointing the fucking obvious out Hyuga."

this had caused Neji to smirk as ge saw that Sasuke had began to get angry again.

"always happy to always help Sasuke, now the bigger question is... how are you going to fix all of this mess between you and Naruto, I mean... it's pretty obvious that he's still terrified of you?"

Sasuke had felt himself stop breathing as he to began to question how to fix things with his beautiful Bride to be.

it was no surpise to Sasuke even after all these painful years apart when had saw that Naruto was still acting all obediant and quiet towards him and was trying to keep his answers to the point and short for Sasuke's liking, but what truly shocked Sasuke was when he had walked over to Naruto and had saw the blonde began to shake in fear as Sasuke would step closer to him and the icing on the huge cake was when his Naru had straight up passed out and hit the carpet floor in behind him after Sasuke had just expressed his happieness on seeing his small blonde.

but then again like Neji said, it IS his fault that Naruto is afraid of him and Sasuke would never blame Naruto one bit, in fact of that matter, he would've been surpried and scared to know if Naruto _**WASN'T**_ afraid of him.

but back to when Naruto had fallen, after he had fallen to the ground and had passed out Sasuke had tried to get the cute blonde into his arms and tried to wake him up, but before he could even get down on to his knees, his office door had been slammed _**(or more liked borken down)**_ opened and revealed the one and only Hinata Huyga and was about to demand answers but was instantly stopped at all of her pervious thoughts when she had looked down at her baby Fox and had saw him on the floor and had started to make her own assumptions of what had transpired between the two and had started to crack her fist and began to charge at Sasuke.

to just cut the rest of the whole explamation short Sasuke had felt her soft but strong pale fist come straight into contact with his nose and he too had fallen to the floor but sadly away from his still passed out blonde.

Sasuke could still feel the huge headache that was lingering in his head as he was remembering the nose part, he didn't think in all of his years of living and continue to live did he think that the young heiress has not only grown more beautiful _**(not a beautiful as his bride)**_ but also stronger that Sakura herself- _**OH GOD!!**_ he could only pray that Tsunade and Hinata don't meet until later on within the months.

the last thing he truly needed was for the morgue to be called and to see the young heiress in cuffs before the wedding!!!

"your cousin has a powerful punch." Sasuke had mutted behind his ice pack.

Sasuke could only say that much as he winced after the ice had slightly moved from where the pain was on his nose, to which Neji would've laughed at, if not for the fact that he was instantly thinking of his precious cousins earlier behavior.

"indeed she does. but what I've seen in her interviews she had taken up a lot of self defense classes and even took up boxing to get where her fists are registered as deadly weapons, and that alone is terrifying to hear." Neji had shuddered as he thought of what Hinata will do now that she has become this new, yet murderess person.

Sasuke had felt his blood began to boil as he had thought about Hinata being more of a mother to his beautiful Naru, but knew he had to calm down and think about all of this normally, other wise it'll all end up with _**him**_ either in the Hospital or dead.

he knew all to well that he had already fucked up his relationship with his soon to be bride, he doesn't need to do anything else to completly destroy the already broken bridge and further than it already is, instead he knew that he needed to think of a way to not only earn Naru's forgivness and trust instead of loosing it and he needed to gain his rightful place back in Naruto's good graces and love, but aslo he needed Naruto to know why he was such a ass to him in the first place but first he needed to get his Naru away from the psycho bitch-

"Uchiha, please take it into consideration that this "psycho bitch" is _**MY**_ cousin and a big sister to you bride to be?!"

Neji had said as he could tell solely from the look on Sasuke's face that Sasuke was trying to find away around Hinata, along with the new arrivals that Neji could already guess from one look at them that they were all Naruto's and Hinata's friends.

"so what's the new game plan that Uchiha?"

Sasuke had looked up at his friend with a small but still noticable smirk on his face and his black eyes were shining with determination as he had said the next words that had only finished the nail to their now awaiting coffins that he knew his and Naruto's cousins _**WILL**_ put them in.

"simple we just have to get him alone like we did back then~"

 _ **thank you for waiting patiently for tjis chapter and i hope you stay tine until the end.**_

 _ **wish them both luck on their quest in the next chapter... they'll both need it.**_


	10. chapter 10

_**Flash back begins**_

"what do you mean you can't go threw with this anymore Naruto?!" a voice had said as they began to demand more of a "proper answer from the still bleeding, cut up, beat up, blue eyed blonde that had in their mind dare try to go back on this marriage.

Naruto, who had felt his heart stop for a couple of minutes after hearing that had felt himself shake in fear even more before he had quickly regained his thoughts and had repeated what he had just said but this time in more of a broken and hurt tone.

"I... I _**CAN'T**_ do it anymore... I can't marry him... I-I just-"

Naruto had tried his best to hold back the tears that were certain to come out of his sad filled eyes but nothing could compare to the broken heart that was only just being stabbed even more than it already was.

but the person in front of him had a different opinion on his desision.

"you have to go threw with the marriage Naruto, you MUST go threw with this marriage, you know first hand, what's at stake here if you refuse him as your husband?" the person had said to Naruto had they began to remember what will happen to the blonde if he _**DOESN'T**_ go threw with this unholy marriage.

once he had a brief moment of remembering, Naruto had quickly snapped out of his thoughts and had tried again to reason with the lerson in front of him.

"I-I know that b-b-but-"

"Naruto, I understand that your still upset with how he's been treating you, but please remember that this is all for her right? you _**WANT**_ her to get the proper treatment she needs to get all better now right?"

Naruto could only stare up at the said person in shock and surprise, his eyes now full of hope and yet doubt once the words were even uttered the other persons mouth.

"you... you really mean that?"

the other person could only give the small bruised up blonde Boy a reassuring Smile as they knew that they had Naruto right where they had wanted him, truth is that the person was a manipulative person, they had done countless of awful things to other people including their family the past hell their even crueler for putting the small blonde child who the hell that he's going through but if there was one thing they knew that had Justified their actions right now to go to the child that was he was determined to keep his word of curing his loved one.

"yes my sweet Naru, that and you'll be able to keep Sasuke in his fathers good graces if you do, just hang on there my sweet Naru, everything will be alright... just... just don't give up your love for your family, friends, Her, and Sasuke, are we clear?"

taking a couple of minutes to let all of it sink into both jis mind and heart, Naruto had looked back up at the person in fromt of him and had gave them the answer that had only put the final nail in his already prepared coffin.

"Okay, I'll go threw with the marriage for Sasuke... and _**her**_.

"Naru baby?"

 _ **Flash back ends**_

Naruto jad instantly snapped clean out of his memeory of them when had had saw this Mama was now staring straight at him and waiting for him to respond.

"Y-yes Mama?!" he had shyly asked as he quickly began to take a drink out of his coco.

Kushina had let out a soft but warm laugh as she had saw her baby boy come back to her from his thoughts, but had began to talk in a serious tone as she knew that this matter had to be discussed sooner or later and she had rather hoped that it would be talked sooner then later when it's all too late.

"Naru... what is your next plan... do you still plan to go threw with marrying Sasuke, because your father and I completely understand if you changed your mind?" she had said as her voice had determination and seriousness molded into one.

Naruto had felt himself wanting to just avoid the topic all together but knew why his beautiful Mama had even brought the topic up and had began to say the lines he knew he had to say so he could put his mothers mind and heart at ease.

"yes Mama, I do intented to marry him, but I also plan to just take things slow and try to stay out of his fathers way. the last thing I need is him to ask about my family I've brought back."

 _'that and I need to go threw with this to keep them from doing it to Hina.'_

Naruto had thought as he still held his calm and slightly poker faced as he talked to his Mama, although he had felt insainly guilty for lying to his Mama, he knew he could _**NEVER**_ tell her the truth.

 _ **NO ONE!**_ must ever know the truth!!!

"alright sweetie... just... just promise me that you know what your doing?

"okay! I promise Mama!"

Kushina had let out a sigh of relief, she knew that her baby had something up his sleave as well as to not making the wedding plans go any easy, but she knew that if she pushed any further, she just might push him to shut down.

and that was the last thing she had _**EVER**_ wanted to do to her baby.

"well... now that, that's all said and done, let us just enjoy the rest of your time together before you are to return back to you apartment, shall we?!"

Naruto had let out a happy giggle as he decided to play along with his beautiful mother and her playful role playing.

"Yes we shall!"

 _ **Time ship**_

"I'm home~"

Naruto had sang out as he was locking the door to the shared appartment that he and the others had all quickly moved to, in order to stop Hinata from murdering and burning Sasuke alive.

Gaara had noticed that his blonde brother had came home and had gave him a small but warm and loving smile, a nod of acknowledgement and had continued to cook for the 6 of them, while Naruto had came into the kitchen and had began to cook with his redhead brother.

"how was spending the day with your mother?" Garra had asked as he continued to stir up the ingredients together.

"great really! how was the cl to your?" Naruto had asked back.

Gaara had smiled a tad bit bigger as he remembered the earlier conversation with his mother.

"great as well, she says to Kiba to stay out of trouble, Choji to keep up with his cooking lessons, Hinata to prepare and good luck on her intervew with the media next week and that she loves you and me both and she'll come to visit when she can."

Naruto had felt his smile get bigger too after hearing that, leave it to Gaara's mother to worry and love them all, despite not even giving birth to the four.

just as they had finished their conversation, Kiba had came down stairs and had grinned as he saw that Naruto and Gaara was cooking.

"Hey Naru, Ra! is dinner almost ready?!"

"it's actually ready, call the other Kiba please?" Gaara had asked as he began to take and turn off the stove and its burners.

Kiba had only nodded excitedlly as he began to scream to the others that there dinner was finally ready and that Naruto was also finally home as well, and that alone had caused everyone to instantly run down stairs and hug the life out of the small blonde, who was now smiling even bigger than he already was.

after the group had all gave the blonde a hug. they had all instantly sat down, prayed, and had fianlly began to eat their dinner.

 _ **time skip**_

"you mean to tell us that you plan to marry the asshole still?!" Kiba had quietly shouted at his now blushing blonde.

Naruto could only nod as he was now holding his body as he knew what was to come next from his best friend.

after dinner and cleaning the dishes and apartment, the two had quietly went upsatires while the rest was all stll down stairs and was trying to calm down that enraged Temari, who had heard that her baby Naru had passed out and had wanted the name of the mlonster that was now dubbed as _**"duckbutt".**_

"Naruto... you must really love Her a whole lot huh?!"

Naruto could only nod again but this time with more of a confadent nod as he looked his best friend in his eyes, just to show him that he was serious about saving her.

only Kiba knew what she had ment to him and Hinata...

"hey... have you tried to break the engagement off after talking to them have you?" Kiba had asked cautiously.

"no... after they had said about the medicene and as we grew up, the engagement had began to only be up to Sasuke and his family... meaning that now I have no saying in this."

Kiba had just sat their for a couple of minute but had began to scream his head up in pure stupidity, to which had scared his small blonde bestie.

"Kiba whats wrong!? did you come up with something?!"

Naruto had knew thay when Kiba had even screamed like that in front of him, it had only ment that the burnette had come up with a plan.

 _ **"THAT'S IT NARUTOOOOOOO!!!"**_

"what's it Kiba?!"

"all we have to do is just make you into someone that Sasuke and his family don't want in their family!!!!"

say _**what!?!?!?!**_


	11. chapter 11

"Kiba... what do you mean by... making myself into someone that they won't want in their family?!

Kiba had only let out a chuckle as he had began to explain his plan to the now and rightfully more confused blonde.

"It's easy Naruto! all you have to do is act the like your bubbly, girly, ass kicking, loud mouthed, friendly normal self!"

Naruto would've felt offeneded about being called a loud mouth and girly, but this wasn't a stranger that had just called him all of that, this was his best friend and knowing that it was Kiba than to him he couldn't ever feel offeneded.

not like he is when Kisame, his father or his perverted grandfather calls him girly.

"how is me acting _**"normal"**_ going to get Sasuke or his father to break the engagement between us Kiba?" Naruto had said as he was becoming even more confused than he already was.

don't get him wrong, he has wanted nothing more than to break this engagement bewteen them and live a care free and happy life with his loved one and _**MAYBE**_ marry someone in the future.

but he didn't know how to break the engagement at all, he had tried everything he could think of in the past, but back then he only had his two cousins, his big brother and Hinata, not to mention that Sasuke would wait and coner him when Naruto was alone, and he also had to think about her and the medicene she needed.

Naruto had felt so trapped about all of this since day one, he felt like he was stuck in some type of nightmare and he couldn't wake up no matter what, he had knew long ago that he wasn't the one that had any ruling on or in their marriage, that alone had belonged to Sasuke and Sasuke alone, this had aslo ment that Naruto and his family didn't have a saying in it anymore either as they had gotten older.

not that He or his parent's had a saying in it to begin with once they had finalized the engagement anyway!

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when his friend began to talk again to him. but this time hadn't met his eyes.

"didn't you say that in the past, Sasuke had beat you solely to make you into the _**"perfect"**_ and _**"worthy"**_ wife of him right?" Kiba had bit out as he tried to surpress the animalistic like growl that was just begging to come out of his throat after repeating those word his blonde bestie had told him, of what the duckbutt had told Naruto back in his days of living in this town.

Naruto had nodded as he began to let all of the information sink in and once it did, his eyes had gotten huge and his heat and mind had began to, for the first time in years. they had began to feel light and happy as he had came to the realization of all of this now not confusing plan.

Sasuke had hit, screamed, beat, and cold sholdered him to make Naruto bend and morph into the _**"prefect"**_ birde he had wanted Naruto to become, and by doing so Naruto hadn't been all of things that Kiba had just said he was.

if Naruto had act like his normal self and had also act like he didn't give a rats ass about it than Sasuke would have no choice but to break off the engagement just so that he could _**"save face"**_ and his fathers.

after all, he wouldn't dare hit Naruto in public where there are eye Witnesses!!!!

"did ya finally let it sink in bud?" Kiba had asked with an all knowing smirk as he began to right something down on a piece of paper.

Naruto could only nod as he began to think of all of the possibilities and the Limitless choices he finally had if this plan had succeeded.

No more waking up in pure fear of Sasuke coming for him.

No more Sasuke trying to make him do anything he didn't want to.

No more fear of Sasuke's fist or words trging to break him.

No more living in fear of Sasuke presence.

No more nightmares about the past they have.

No more having Sasuke being tied to him anymore.

No more...

 _ **No more Sasuke all together!!!!**_

Naruto had neve felt more alive than he had felt at that exact moment, the mere thought of Naruto being free from Sasuke forever, free from this awful engagement, free from the sounds of wedding bells, free from the entire Uchiha clan, free from it all!

it sounded like pure heaven!!!!

"I'm in." Naruto had said in a now determined filled voice as he looked at his brilliant dog loving friend with the same determined filled eyes.

Kiba, who was now beaming with pire joy and excitment had began to talk about who their plan was going to go down.

completly unaware of the now smiling ravenette, light burnette and redhead listening in on their entire conversation with a determined and excited faces that had now sprang on to their faces.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Uchiha residance.**_

Sasuke had felt his entire body began to shiver and his blood begin to boil as he had felt that someone had called him a duckbutt, honestly this was what? the tenth time that this had happened lately and it was staring to become annoying!!

but once again he had shrugged it off as he was continuing putting the final touches to his plan to woo his betrothed.

"Mr. Uchiha, you have a visitor here that says that you had called her to talk about something important." one of the maids had said as they were just waiting on their master next orders.

smiling to himself as he realized that the person that he had been dying to talk to had finally came, Sasuke had looked up from desk and had talked in his normal yet cold and demanding voice to the maid behind the door.

"yes send her in and leave us be."

and just like that the maid had opened the door to reveal the beautiful lady next to her and from the looks of it, she had just wanted to be given her next orders and just leave the estate.

"this have better be important Uchiha."

smirking even bigger that the duckbutt already was, Sasuke had let out a dark chuckle and had motioned for the burnette to take a seat.

"come on in then, we have something to talk about _**Tenten**_."

 _ **will Naruto and Kiba's plan work and what did Sasuke have to talk to Tenten about.**_

 _ **Find out... when I'm not being lazy or working on one of my other stories.**_


	12. chapter 12

**_Warning_**

 ** _I don't know if I've done this but please know that there WILL be curse words and some dark themes as please remember that you have been warned._**

 ** _also this chapter will pretty much be more about Neji and his thoughts on this entire situation between him, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata and I apologize in advance if he acts a tad bit OOC but trust me it'll be all worth it :)_**

 ** _anyways here we go!!!!_**

 ** _()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

 ** _SMASH_**

 ** _"AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGRR FUCKIN DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKIN HELL AND BAAAAAAAACK!"_** was all the staff had been forced to hear inside of the **_"normal"_** Uchiha manor, as they all were either cowing in fear or was continuing their jobs of cleaning or cooking.

"what is wrong with the young master?" one of the many cute maids had quietly asked her fellow employee. "he sounds truly upset right now."

"how should I know?" the fellow employee had softly said as they had began to quietly walk past the younger Uchiha's probably damaged room. "but whatever it is, must involve the young masters **_"lover"_** master Naruto." the employee had finished as they had began to chuckle a bit at the recent fun that has begun, now that they favorite master had finally returned.

the fist maid had let out a soft and understanding response as she had began to look back at her younger masters room and had let out a soft sigh as she and her fellow employee. I-I do hope that both master Uchiha and master Naruto both at least find **_SOME_** comon ground."

the fellow employee had let out a short but humorus snort as they had finally finished their conversation with a well known fact.

"that will only ever happen of our young master ever grows up and is willing to admit his faults my dear, that is all he had to do to get Naruto to at least talk to him."

and with that, they two workers had left it at that as they had began to walk faster to their destination.

 ** _meanwhile with the angry duckbutt._**

 ** _"I CAN'T FUCKIN BELIEVE THIS STUPID SHIT IS EVEN FUCKIN HAPPENING!!!!!"_** Sasuke had continued to scream out as he threw another breakable object at his mess clean walls.

"what seems to be bothing you now that you've decided to destroy your room again Sasuke?" Neji had asked with a tired sigh as he had began to gracefully walk past all of the torn up hell that Sasuke had put his room into... again...

"you know damn fucking well, what the hell had been fuckin bothering me!!!!" Sasuke had growled out as he had began to now pace back and forward, all the while muttering cuse words here and there in his angry sounding muttering. "it's about Naruto and the plan... there bothing fuckin going **_NOWHERE!!!!"_**

Neji had felt his body stiffen a bit as he had began to realize what his angry looking friend had said and had too began to feel a tad bit angry at it all as well. the plan to corner and woo back Naruto was going nowhere for both Neji and Sasuke as they had realized that Hinata and the rest of their, ** _"friends"_** hadn't let Naruto out of their sights for. one. **_MINUTE!!_**

for the past 2 weeks, he and Sasuke had spent all of their free time either looking for where the blond was at or where the blond had decided to stay, but alas with was all in pure vain as they always lost the sight of the blond and his firends. every. singal. **_time!!!_**

it also didn't help that every time Neji had saw the sunny blond within the city, the blonds old favorite visting spots or anywhere around the Uchiha compound, he wasn't without Hinata, the fat but scary man named Choji, the energetic tall man named Lee or the dog looking boy named Kiba attached to his hips, and had made it their soul mission to pervent both Neji, Sasuke or anyone associated with them to either come near them or had began a game of hide and seek and had successfully gotten away from then using that technique.

overall the whole chasing and losing the blond was begining to become annoying and they wanted to end it!!!!

"well then... we just need to do this with a different approach." Neji had said as he had finally made it to his now shaking friend. "you'll get to talk to him, Sasuke. just don't become like this again okay?"

Neji had smiled a bit as he had saw Sasuke quietly agree with him and had began to go on his phone, what he was planning to do, Neji didn't bother to acknowledge for a bit as his mind had began to think about the sunny blond he was sad to know that the blond had wamted nothing to do with neither him or Sasuke and honestly he couldn't blame him for that at all.

Neji had remembered all of the times that both he and Sasuke had been downright cruel to both Naruto and Hinata in their youth, truly out of rage of loosing someone in their lives and they had decided to treat their precious treasure awful from there on out.

they had yelled, screamed, belittled, and humiliate the younger two but it had appeared out of both of them, Sasuke was the one that had took it a step further by the little stunt that he had pulled on both Hinata and Naruto on the last day of school. what was suppose to be a harmless prank he turned into something that the duo knew they would **_NEVER_** be forgiving for. **_EVER_**!!!!

hell, its actually believed between the two that the exrtra assult on the two was actually ordered by Sasuke and Neji and that alone was going to be hard to eplain without not only having to reveal the reason behind it, but also not only loose what little humanly contact with the duo, but to also be completely cut out of their lives forever.

that is... if they ever have to truly talk about **_that_**...

"Neji... you alright over there?" Sasuke had asked as he had began to walk up to his now shaking friend. "your thinking about **_that_** again... aren't you?"

Neji could only nod as he had tried to calm himself before he broke down into tears again. the last thing he wanted to do was cry again at the memory of what those monsters had done to not only gis sunny blond friend, but also his beautiful baby cousin, who for all he knows, hates him with every fiber in her entire being. and honestly how could she not after all.

he's offically the reason for the knife scars on the back of her neck...

 _' I'm sorry Hinata...'_ Neji had thought as he had allowed Sasuke to lead him out if his torn up room.

 _' I'm truly sorry for all the undeserving pain I've caused you...'_

 ** _()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

 ** _I want to apologize for not updating for a while, was working on a current wattpad story I have and sorry as well if this is short chapter but I plan to update a much longer chapter between the adorable blond and out angry duckbutt so please keep a look out for that chapter okay._**

 ** _also I want to thank all of you, who read this for not only reading but for also liking this story as well. it really makes me happy to know that its liked and followed._**

 ** _I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can so until then, enjoy this shortie chapter and I'll see you all in the next one._**


End file.
